1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bathtubs, specifically to bathtubs which are used for bathing animals.
2. Description of Prior Art
Inventors have created several types of bathing apparatus for animals. U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,017 to Smoot (1930) discloses a tub with a trough extension which makes the tub bulky and possibly heavy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,860 to Davis (1991) includes many component which adds weight to the apparatus.
Ease of use is eliminated when an apparatus is bulky and heavy. Also, the above mentioned patents along with U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,064 to Weinstein and Carenza (1973) make use of spraying devices used to spray the animal with water, soap and insecticides. These components are expensive to manufacture and increase the possibility of malfunctions.
More manipulation is required to use the bathtubs with several components along with the requirement of time to secure the animal in the proper place for spraying. U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,433 to Hebert (1982) makes use of an animal stand to perform animal washing. Although this type of bathing device is fairly inexpensive to produce and easy to use, a bathtub is required to hold the water. This requirement eliminates portability.